The Back Up Plan
by lucayaspeyton
Summary: "Fine, IF we're both alone and miserable when we're thirty then we'll marry each other. You can be my back up." Nathan and Peyton talk about their problems and the future. Set season 5. One-shot.


**Authors Note: So this is the first thing I'm ever posting on this website lol. I wrote this one-shot about a year ago and published it on this website called Fanpop (I don't know if any of you have heard of it) but I finally decided to publish it over here! I'm a little nervous but I would love some honest feedback**** I'll publish more of my random one shots that I've written over the years if people seem to like it and I'm also working on a chapter fic, that if I have the guts, I'll publish as well lol. So yeah, read and review!**

**This one-shot takes place in 5x11 after Lucas and Lindsey's party! **

Nathan was driving around town thinking aimlessly about what his life had transpired to in the last few days. In just a span of a couple of days his nanny turned out to be crazy, his wife kicked him out, and he could barely see his son. He sighed and looked at the clock, 12:50 A.M. He didn't feel like going back to Luke's house. He knew that as soon as he stepped into the house Lucas would bombard him with a bunch of questions about him and Haley. Questions he probably didn't even have answers to. So he decided to go to the one person he knew would be up at this time.

Peyton was laying on the couch with her hair tied up and in a big t-shirt and sweats. Today was a bad day and she needed a little comfort. The love of her life was getting married the next day and to top it all off Rachel Gatina ran away with the hard earned money she had given to her best friend to thank her for everything she had done. She sighed when she heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell is it?" she muttered to herself as she walked to the door, but was pleasantly surprised to find Nathan on the other side.

"Hey, Nate." she said smiling up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sawyer." Nathan smiled back walking into the house, "Didn't really feel like going back to Luke's. Whatcha up to?"

Peyton nodded her head understanding. "Watching Grey's Anatomy." She responded slightly embarrassed.

Nathan scoffed, "Grey's Anatomy? Really, Sawyer? You're such a girl." he said plopping down on the couch and grabbing a bowl of popcorn that was on the table.

"Dude, shut up. The music on this show is amazing!" Peyton insisted sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you watch it for the music."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess it's just fun to see other people suffer for a while, you know." she said softly.

Nathan looked at his friend and noticed just how sad she looked, "You okay, Sawyer?" he asked her concerned.

Peyton laughed, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? How are you holding up?"

Nathan sighed, "Honestly, not that well. I talked to Haley tonight. Thing's don't seem to be looking that well."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I wish Haley would just believe you about Carrie!"

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, me too. But I wasn't exactly in the right. I should have told her about the flirting and the kiss, it wasn't fair to her."

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "Wow, very mature Nathan Scott."

"Whatever." Nathan said rolling his eyes wanting to get the attention off of him. "So you came to the party with Chase?" he said wriggling his eyebrows insinuating something.

Peyton laughed, "Dude, I didn't even know it was going to be Chase! All I knew was Owen had a friend over and surprise surprise."

"Chase." Nathan finished off for her.

"Yeah, but it was nice having a date, ya know? I didn't look all pathetic and desperate. Plus he kissed me in front of Lucas." Peyton said with a smirk.

"Wow, Peyton Sawyer, you are evil." Nathan remarked with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey his idea, not mine." Peyton said shrugging her shoulders and letting out a laugh. She then sighed, "How did things get so messed up, Nate? You and Haley, Me and Lucas, we were supposedly meant to be and now look at us. You and Haley are barely talking and Luke's marrying someone else tomorrow."

"I don't know." he responded shrugging his shoulders. "I think Lucas still loves you." Nathan breathed out. "He's just a jack ass with a big ego and I want to punch him for letting his ego hurt you."

Peyton shook her head, "Don't say that Nathan. I know you're just trying to give me hope, but Lucas is marring someone else. We're over."

"I'm not just trying to give you hope." Nathan insisted. "As cheesy, lame and pathetic as this may sound I do think that you two are meant to be, even more so than Haley and I."

Peyton turned towards him and smiled, "Thank you."

"And let's just say my dumbass of a brother actually goes through with this wedding and Haley and I don't work out and you and I are both miserable and alone by the time we're thirty. Then we'll marry each other."

Peyton started laughing. "Dude, we suck as a couple. We're both too stubborn and always believe we're right."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit it's fun." Nathan said winking at her.

"You're crazy."

"Come on, admit it. You want me."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Fine, IF we're both alone and miserable when we're thirty then we'll marry each other. You can be my back up."

"Oh, so romantic." Nathan muttered in a teasing tone. He then sighed and looked at Peyton, "Trust me Sawyer, everything's going to work out. One way or another."

"My, my Nathan Scott, I'm really liking this mature and caring side."

Nathan scoffed, "Well, don't get used to it, it's late and the emotions just seem to be pouring out. I'm kind of freaking myself out."

Peyton punched him in the shoulder. "Be a man, fool." she said in a teasing tone causing Nathan to roll his eyes.

"Well, I should get going." Nathan said getting up. "See you tomorrow? I'll be the sexy one standing next to the groom."

"I'll be the girl in green who looks like she just got punched in her goodys."

Nathan laughed and leaned in to give her a hug. Peyton automatically responded. They both held on for a little bit enjoying the comfort the other provided.

"Bye Sawyer." Nathan whispered as he walked out of the house, he turned around to tell her one last thing, "Know that I always have your back no matter what." he said simply walking out of the house, leaving behind a smiling Peyton.


End file.
